Warm
by Son Akito
Summary: Sheena watches the snow fall, and only wishes for one thing. SheenaxZelos and a little bit of LloydxColette [One Shot]


**Son Akito here! Another ToS story for you all. This story is dedicated**** to my friend Britani Gael (I'm going to be a great friend and tell you to go read her work, she's a great writer) and was inspired by "Breathe (2AM)" by Anna Nalick. Italics are the song lyrics. **

**I don't own ToS or the song. But enjoy anyway.**

* * *

Warm

_-Son Akito_**  
**

_Winter just wasn't my season._

She always hated the snow. Not because it was cold; it was a bother. Having to be careful where to step, afraid of falling, catching a cold. She didn't understand why the others were so excited about it. Colette tried to force her to come outside to build a snowman; she refused, and rolled her eyes as she watched Colette drag Lloyd out of the room and into the cold weather.

Even being inside that room, away from the harsh winter, she felt cold.

"Sheena," the girl looked up at the sound of her name.

Once seeing who it was, she directed her eyes back to the window, "What do you want, Zelos?"

Though the glass window, she saw Zelos shifting his body slowly towards the door frame, leaning on it softly, "I'm just wondering why you aren't out there with him," he wanted to walk inside the room.

"With who?" She asked, her eyes looking away from the window and up at him.

"Lloyd," the man lifted his body away from the window.

"It's cold outside," she watched as he took a step inside the room.

Zelos dug his hands into his pockets, "Can I come in?" His head looking down at the ground, his foot softly kicking the air as he waited for an answer.

Sheena slowly moved over so he would have enough room to sit next to her. The red haired man smiled, as he ran over to her. She smiled at him, as he sat down next to her.

The snowflakes seemed to slow down, as they floated softly down to the ground. Covering the city within it's whiteness. They sat next to each other, not saying a word, but watching the people outside. They watched as the children stick their tongues out the taste the snow, the adults wrapping themselves within their jackets trying their best to keep warm. The steam from their hot drinks escaping into the sky, the clouds coving up the sky, the whole way the city changed when it was engulfed in snow.

"So why aren't you out there?" He asked again, breaking the silence between them.

"I already answered you," she said annoyed, "It's cold out."

Zelos lightly chuckled, "He'd offer you his coat."

She shot her eyes over at him, "So?"

He stretched out, looking out the window, "I'm not sure if I would offer you mine."

Sheena leaned over, resting her hands on her knees, "I won't want it anyway."

"Oh," he responded, starting to get up.

_Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes, like they have any right at all to critisize._

"Zelos," Sheena grabbed his sleeve, standing up as well, "It doesn't mean, I won't be flattered if you offered it to me."

He smirked, "I don't think we are talking about the same thing."

She turned red, letting to of his sleeve and taking a step back embarrassed.

"Unless you want me too."

Without warning, Sheena slapped Zelos clear across the face. He took a step back, not expecting to be slapped. He placed his hand softly on his cheek.

"That's why," She screamed taking another threatening step towards Zelos as he took another step back, "You're always acting like a jerk."

He turned his head away from her, digging his hands into this pocket, "Would it be so bad," Zelos stared back down at the ground, his foot kicking the ground as if there was something there, "If I did?"

The wind picked up from the outside world, pushing everyone away from the outside world and forcing them to retreat inside. Beyond them the city was empty, as the winds harshly brushed past the snow and though city.

"Sheena, are you still in there?" Colette popped her head into the room, "Zelos, hi! You guys should of seen the snowman Lloyd and I made, it was huge!" She giggled as she walked into the room and sat down in the chair near Sheena.

"I bet it was," Zelos stared at Sheena and smiled, "You should of joined them."

"Colette?" Lloyd walked in after Colette carrying two cups with him, "You should drink some hot tea so you don't catch a cold," he handed her the cup of tea as he looked up at the others, "Do you guys want anything?"

Sheena turned back to the window, "I'm fine."

"Same here," Zelos eyes watched Sheena as she wrapped her arms across her body. He looked down at the other two, before heading towards the door, "Have a good night, Lloyd, Colette," he reached the door and places his hand on the frame before turning around, "You too Sheena, stay warm."

Though the glass Sheena watched him leave the room, her eyes stared out into the sky, hoping to find a star out there some where; so she could make a wish upon it

Instead, the wind kept rushing though the city, the snow covering the sky with no hope of it clearing.

"Lloyd," Colette said as she unraveled the scarf around her neck and handed it to Lloyd, "Thank you for the scarf, it helped a lot."

He smiled at her as he reached for the scarf, "Anytime Colette."

And at the moment she wished she had someone who help her feel warm.

_And these mistakes you've made, you'll just make them again, if you only try turnin' around._


End file.
